Animorphs: The Forgotten Mission
by amberssweetheart2789
Summary: When the Animorphs are sent to a Yeerk facility, they are forced to recruit 5 new kids. Will they help the Animorphs escape almost certain peril? Or will they cause the downfall of the whole human race?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: The Letter

Animorphs:  
  
  
When the Animorphs are sent to a Yeerk facility, they are forced to recruit 5 new kids. Will they help the Animorphs escape almost certain peril? Or will they cause the downfall of the whole human race?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except the story itself. if that makes any since. Anyway, All but a handful of people are of Katherine A. Applegate and I take no credit for her wonderful characters and other horribly horrific monsters / aliens / thingies / whatever-other- words-you-can-come-up-withs.  
  
Ok here comes the prologue and chapter one. Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
My name is Josh. That's my first name obviously. I can't tell you my last name. It would be too dangerous. The Controllers are everywhere. Everywhere. And if they knew my name, they could find me and my friends, and then. well, let's just say I don't want them to find us. What they do to people who resist them is just too horrible to think about.  
I won't even tell you where I live. You'll just have to trust me that it is a real place, a real town. Maybe even your town.  
I'm writing this all down so that more people will learn the truth. Maybe then, somehow, the human race can survive until the Andalites return and rescue us, as they promised they would.  
Maybe.  
My life used to be normal. Normal, that is, until my 14th birthday.  
This is my story. (In case you're wondering, this prologue is the first few paragraphs of book 1 with some obvious changes. ok back to the fanfic.)  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
My Best friends and I kind of have a thing for some other girls at our school. And those same girls happen to have a little thing for us as well. Amber is the girl I had my eye on. Marco, one of my little gang has the hots for Janice while Jake is closer to Cassie. Tobias and Rachel are kind of cute as couple, but the thing going on between Ax and Alyssa is definite love. Then there's Erek and Lisa. No one in our little group will admit to those accusations.  
Now that we have finished our little love chat, let's get back to my story.  
All twelve of us were at my house waiting for the moment that my 14th birthday party was to start. Ax was telling us about a letter he had received that morning.  
The letter held some very disturbing news:  
To whom it may concern:  
This is your official notice that your family has three days to pack  
one suitcase for each member of your family. You are then to clean out  
your house and put everything else into storage. Your family will be  
going on a little train ride. If you refuse, then the consequences might  
be dire. It might just make your head spin. or roll. whichever way you  
want to look at it. We suggest that you be at the nearest train station  
at 7:00 AM four days after you receive this letter.  
Signed,  
The Sharing  
I wanted to believe he might be kidding but from the look on his face, I knew he wasn't.  
We were all thinking the same thing. Would we get a letter to? Just like Ax?  
So, naturally, I was a bit scared when my mom asked me to go get the mail. I didn't want to go alone so I asked Amber if she wanted to go with me. My hands were shaking as we neared the mailbox. Amber reached out and held my hand. "Its okay, Josh. You probably didn't get one," she whispered softly. I nodded my head. I slowly reached for the mailbox. I pulled out a thin envelope. It was addressed to my whole family so I thought I had the right to open it. I wish I hadn't. Inside was a single folded piece of paper. I read the letter with a sad, heavy heart. You see, I had received a letter. A letter just like Ax, I would be leaving in three days on a train. A train that I had no idea of its destination. My knees buckled. I fell. I fell hard. But it's okay to cry in front of your girlfriend. It's okay to cry when you have no idea if you will ever see her again. My heart was crushed. "So much for my optimism," Amber muttered under her breath. With Amber's help, I half stumbled, half crawled back to the house. I was NOT having a "Happy Birthday". My mom gave me a look of concern as I walked into the kitchen to give her the terrible letter. I guess it was my tear-stained cheeks and quivering bottom lip that made her ask, "What's wrong, Josh? You look like Amber just dumped you or something." "No, Mom. But she might as well seeing that I'll never see her again," I replied with a snap. "Excuse me? I will not have you speaking to me in that way young man." She said in that one that parents get your in trouble. Seeing the letter she snatched it and said "You had better be glad I don't punish my children on their birthdays. I swear, if I had ever said anything like that to MY mother, why she'd.IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!!!!!" She kind of got to reading the letter. I think it made her mad. "No. It was in the mailbox. Ax got one too." I whispered sadly. Two words. She fainted. With Erek's help, I moved her onto the couch. I got some aspirins and a glass of water while Amber got a rag and bowl of water. She sat own beside my mom and dipped the rag in the water, rung it until it was just a little damp, and started to gently wipe it on my mom's forehead and cheeks. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open. "Well," she said after a few seconds of lying there. "We have a birthday to celebrate. Let's do it!" Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Ax, Erek, and Tobias started to giggle. "That's usually Rachel's phrase." Marco said with a glance in Jake's direction. They gave each other a discreet low-five, but I noticed it. "I don't get it." I said solemnly. I was, after all, NOT in the mood for humor. but it DID make me feel a little better. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

Animorphs:  
  
  
When the Animorphs are sent to a Yeerk facility, they are forced to recruit 5 new kids. Will they help the Animorphs escape almost certain peril? Or will they cause the downfall of the whole human race?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except the story itself. if that makes any since. Anyway, All but a handful of people are of Katherine A. Applegate and I take no credit for her wonderful characters and other horribly horrific monsters / aliens / thingies / whatever-other- words-you-can-come-up-withs.  
  
Ok here comes the prologue and chapter one. Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
My name is Josh. That's my first name obviously. I can't tell you my last name. It would be too dangerous. The Controllers are everywhere. Everywhere. And if they knew my name, they could find me and my friends, and then. well, let's just say I don't want them to find us. What they do to people who resist them is just too horrible to think about.  
I won't even tell you where I live. You'll just have to trust me that it is a real place, a real town. Maybe even your town.  
I'm writing this all down so that more people will learn the truth. Maybe then, somehow, the human race can survive until the Andalites return and rescue us, as they promised they would.  
Maybe.  
My life used to be normal. Normal, that is, until my 14th birthday.  
This is my story. (In case you're wondering, this prologue is the first few paragraphs of book 1 with some obvious changes. ok back to the fanfic.)  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
My Best friends and I kind of have a thing for some other girls at our school. And those same girls happen to have a little thing for us as well. Amber is the girl I had my eye on. Marco, one of my little gang has the hots for Janice while Jake is closer to Cassie. Tobias and Rachel are kind of cute as couple, but the thing going on between Ax and Alyssa is definite love. Then there's Erek and Lisa. No one in our little group will admit to those accusations.  
Now that we have finished our little love chat, let's get back to my story.  
All twelve of us were at my house waiting for the moment that my 14th birthday party was to start. Ax was telling us about a letter he had received that morning.  
The letter held some very disturbing news:  
To whom it may concern:  
This is your official notice that your family has three days to pack  
one suitcase for each member of your family. You are then to clean out  
your house and put everything else into storage. Your family will be  
going on a little train ride. If you refuse, then the consequences might  
be dire. It might just make your head spin. or roll. whichever way you  
want to look at it. We suggest that you be at the nearest train station  
at 7:00 AM four days after you receive this letter.  
Signed,  
The Sharing  
I wanted to believe he might be kidding but from the look on his face, I knew he wasn't.  
We were all thinking the same thing. Would we get a letter to? Just like Ax?  
So, naturally, I was a bit scared when my mom asked me to go get the mail. I didn't want to go alone so I asked Amber if she wanted to go with me. My hands were shaking as we neared the mailbox. Amber reached out and held my hand. "Its okay, Josh. You probably didn't get one," she whispered softly. I nodded my head. I slowly reached for the mailbox. I pulled out a thin envelope. It was addressed to my whole family so I thought I had the right to open it. I wish I hadn't. Inside was a single folded piece of paper. I read the letter with a sad, heavy heart. You see, I had received a letter. A letter just like Ax, I would be leaving in three days on a train. A train that I had no idea of its destination. My knees buckled. I fell. I fell hard. But it's okay to cry in front of your girlfriend. It's okay to cry when you have no idea if you will ever see her again. My heart was crushed. "So much for my optimism," Amber muttered under her breath. With Amber's help, I half stumbled, half crawled back to the house. I was NOT having a "Happy Birthday". My mom gave me a look of concern as I walked into the kitchen to give her the terrible letter. I guess it was my tear-stained cheeks and quivering bottom lip that made her ask, "What's wrong, Josh? You look like Amber just dumped you or something." "No, Mom. But she might as well seeing that I'll never see her again," I replied with a snap. "Excuse me? I will not have you speaking to me in that way young man." She said in that one that parents get your in trouble. Seeing the letter she snatched it and said "You had better be glad I don't punish my children on their birthdays. I swear, if I had ever said anything like that to MY mother, why she'd.IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!!!!!" She kind of got to reading the letter. I think it made her mad. "No. It was in the mailbox. Ax got one too." I whispered sadly. Two words. She fainted. With Erek's help, I moved her onto the couch. I got some aspirins and a glass of water while Amber got a rag and bowl of water. She sat own beside my mom and dipped the rag in the water, rung it until it was just a little damp, and started to gently wipe it on my mom's forehead and cheeks. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open. "Well," she said after a few seconds of lying there. "We have a birthday to celebrate. Let's do it!" Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Ax, Erek, and Tobias started to giggle. "That's usually Rachel's phrase." Marco said with a glance in Jake's direction. They gave each other a discreet low-five, but I noticed it. "I don't get it." I said solemnly. I was, after all, NOT in the mood for humor. but it DID make me feel a little better. 


End file.
